fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel James Livingston-Graham
Colonel James Livingston-Graham is a central character and major supporting protagonist of the 2007 natural horror film Maneater. He is a retired British soldier who was born and raised in India, where he hunted and killed 11 man-eating tigers during his career as a specialist. Background Colonel James Livingston-Graham was born and raised in India, where he married and had two children. One hot summer night, while Graham and his family slept on the floor, a tiger crept into Graham's family's home through a window that was left open to circulate the air and quietly killed his twelve-year-old son, awakening Graham and his family after getting the boy's body stuck trying to pull it through the bathroom window. This prompted Graham to become a specialist of hunting man-eating tigers. Whether he was already in the British army or if he joined at this point is unknown. Graham acquired the rank of Colonel and became very successful as a specialist, hunting and killing 11 man-eating tigers and becoming highly regarded by the government. When he attempted to hunt his twelth man-eating tiger, Graham's luck ran out and he tried and failed for two years to kill the tiger, in which the tiger killed 228 people. Embarrassed just before the elections, the government exiled Graham and he was forced to relocate to England as his new home. Whether he was still married and if his wife moved with him is unknown. Graham eventually retired from the army sometime after this. Maneater After a Bengal tiger being transported by the black market through the Appalachian Trail escaped and killed five people, Colonel James Livingston-Graham, a wise and experienced professional of hunting man-eating tigers, arrived in the area from England, paralleling the arrival of seven National Guardsmen. After Sheriff Grady Barnes came over to his tent and told him the area was restricted, Graham told him that was obvious since there was a tiger hunting in the woods. Introducing himself to Barnes, Graham told the sheriff to call him Jim and voiced his confidence that he knew more about tigers and how to hunt them than anyone in the world, before telling the sheriff no time could be waisted. Proclaiming that the National Guard would fail to kill the tiger, Graham told Barnes he would start his hunt for the tiger when they finished, before politely bidding the sheriff good day. After the tiger killed one of the guardsmen when they tried to look for it, Graham appeared and advised against sending for more troops, before pointing out that the tiger had attacked the guardsman from behind and crushed his windpipe to silence him, before dragging him backwards and killing him. Graham found the body and, as he left, he told Barnes of his past where he lost a child to a tiger and that the kind of knowledge needed to hunt a man-eater couldn't simply be passed along as idol advice, before telling Barnes to go back to town and tend to his people as a way to help him. Graham then started to track the tiger and tracked it to the home of Roy Satterly, a young boy whose mother kept him isolated in the woods, and met the boy at a pond as he rested, where the two discussed tigers. Walking together a little, Graham was impressed with the boy's natural hunting and tracking instincts and, when Roy asked him if he was going to kill the tiger, Graham told him he must because it would only keep hunting people since it couldn't choose not to and that he couldn't let that happen. Graham shook hands with Roy and continued to track the tiger. He later arrived at the scene of another attack the tiger had made on the National Guard and a Deputy Sheriff. Graham explained to Barnes that the tiger had attacked one of the guardsmen from behind when he and his partner began to shoot in the wrong direction, causing him to shoot his partner in the back and broke his neck before dragging him a further distance away and that the tiger had crawled up to the patrol car and dragged away the deputy. Graham then requested Barnes that he avoid the press as he wasn't fond of the coverage and the sheriff agreed. Barnes paid Graham a visit after dark and asked him about his last, failed tiger hunt, which had been revealed at a press conference earlier that day. Graham told Barnes that the tiger was too elusive for him and that he tried his best to kill it, but failed and became hated in India and was forced to leave and relocate to England as his new home. When the sheriff asked, Graham told Barnes he was there for the chance to redeem himself. Graham was later visisted by Roy, who had dreamed the tiger killed Graham. Graham escorted him to the store where his mother worked and the tiger attacked and killed her when they arrived. Graham busted into the store and told Roy to stay close to him, however, Roy didn't listen and the tiger got into the store and attacked Graham after he barely failed to kill it with his double rifle's two shots. After Sheriff Barnes blew the tiger up by shooting a gas tank, Graham appeared beside the store, badly wounded, but alive. At the station the next morning, Graham politely declined Barnes' offer to let him stay with him if he wanted to stay in America, saying that his hunting days were now over and that it was time for him to go home. Graham also told the sheriff that Roy, who was sleeping nearby, was a rare spirit and that he had fallen in Barnes' hands. Skills Graham is a very skilled hunter and tracker, a specialist of hunting man-eating tigers, and successfully killed 11 during the course of his career. When the Bengal tiger got loose on the Appalachian Trail, Graham proved to be the only person capable of tracking and hunting it safely, his experience and expertise proving invaluable during the hunt for the tiger. His title as Colonel also shows that he was a very skilled soldier during his career. His success as a soldier and specialist was so much that the government of India presented him with an extremely expensive hunting rifle, a 470 Nitro Express Double Rifle, one of the most powerful hunting rifles in the world, for esteemed services. Graham was very knowledgeable of this and all weapons, knowing how to properly carry and use them and how to be safe and keep others safe from harm. Personality Colonel Graham is very wise, at least on the subject of his expertise, able to tell the right way to handle a man-eating tiger situation on every turn. He would only risk his own life, refusing to allow Sheriff Grady Barnes to accompany him on his hunt due to the latter's inexperience as a hunter and because of the risk of his death, Graham's risk being less due to his experience at hunting man-eating tigers, showing he has great consideration of human life. He was very cautious and observant, taking things slowly, never speaking, and moving as quietly as possible when hunting for a man-eating tiger. Befitting his English heritage, Graham is extremely polite and proper, always talking with respect to others. He showed to have great respect for natural talent and always showed gratitude for someone's kindness. He also loved his family greatly, to the point where, when he lost his twelve-year-old son to a tiger, he devoted to destroying man-eating tigers to keep it from happening ever again to anyone if he could prevent it, also showing great care for other parents. Trivia *Colonel James Livingston-Graham was based off of legendary big-game hunter and tracker Jim Corbett. Category:Characters Category:Based on real life people Category:Alive Category:Survivors Category:Hunters